ihateothersfandomcom-20200214-history
International (and real lol) Next Top Model series
Here are RPDR-style tables for shows I've watched, many of which I've watched solely to make a table for it because I'm obsessed someone help me also i decided to start adding rpdr seasons too bc at this point they're more fashionable than top model shows 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 3 - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 3) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *In episode 1, the top 30 semi-finalists were narrowed down to the top 16. Originally, Kwon Da-min and Min Hae-rin were revealed to be eliminated, but mentors model Choi Mi-ae and creative director Han Hye-yeon gave them both a second chance in the competition, bumping up the number of finalists to 18. *In episode 2, the models had a team photo shoot. The winning team was Team Kang Cho-won, and as a result they were the top five of the week. Team Choi Han-bit was deemed the worst performing team. *In episode 6, Yoon Eun-hwa was eliminated for performing the worst in the casting challenge. *IN EPISODE 6 FABIAN GUESTED <33 *Episode 12 was a reunion special. 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 4 - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 4) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *Episode 1 was the casting episode. *In episode 2, Ahn Hye-jin, Go Eun-bi and Jung Ho-yeon were first asked to step forward. Jang Yoon-joo then revealed that Ho-yeon was safe, with Eun-bi and Hye-jin eliminated. Afterwards, Jo Eun-saem and Suk Il-myung stepped forward, with Eun-saem revealed to be safe and Il-myung eliminated. *Episode 6 was the recap episode. *Episode 12 was a reunion special. 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 GUYS&GIRLS - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 5) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *Episode 5 featured an out-of-panel elimination. Hwang Gi-ppeum was first announced as the winner of the challenge. Afterwards, Choi Jung-jin, Han Ji-an and Kim Jong-hoon were asked to stay while the remaining models could leave. First, Jong-hoon was revealed to be safe, then Jung-jin, leaving Ji-an as the eliminated model. At the elimination, Han Seung-soo and Hwang Gi-ppeum shared the first call-out together. *Episode 11 was a reunion special. America's Next Top Model Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 1) *Rattana Amornkuldilok went by Jessica on the show. *Choi Yoon Ji went by Jee on the show but honestly why. *In episode 2, Monica quit the competition after finding out her father had gone ill. Additionally, at panel, Rachel collapsed and was rushed to a local hospital. Therefore, she was not present at panel, but was put through nonetheless without being called out. Finally, this episode also featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *Episode 8 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 11 was the recap episode. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 3) *Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *Episode 6 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 10 ended in a cliffhanger, and the results of the bottom two were not revealed until episode 11, in which no further elimination took place. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 4) *Adina Saruul went by Tugs on the show. *Angela Watkins went by Angie on the show. *Gwendoline Ruais went by Gwen on the show. *Jiratchaya Kedkong went by Tawan on the show. *Ngo Thi Quynh Mai went by Mai Ngo on the show and I called her Mango because that's how people pronounced it. *Nuraini Noor went by Tuti on the show. *That Htet Aung went by May on the show. *Wanvisa Goldman went by Maya on the show. *In episode 1, Maya was eliminated after the challenge for being the worst performer. *In episode 4 Alaiza was pressured into quitting the competition, saving Aldilla from elimination. Additionally glENN TAN IS A FUCKING DICKHEAD I HOPE HE GETS RUN OVER BY A TOYOTA *EPISODE 4 WEAS FUCKING BULLLSHIT *Episode 8 was about to be the worst piece of trash ever because glenn's presence literally fucking fucks up this show, but Cindy our lord and saviour saved the show by saving Tuti after unrightfully being eliminated. *In episode 11, Patricia & Sang-in tied for top score of the week. The episode ended in a cliffhanger with Julian and Tawan in the bottom two, and the results were not revealed until episode 12. *Episode 12 was the recap episode. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 5) *Nurfashikin Gomez went by Shikin on the show lol. Also every time anyone says her name it sounds like they're saying Chicken lol *Rajinkanth Nametha went by her family name, Nametha, on the show. *oh no its yu tsai loOOOOL EVERYONE HATES HIM ITS SO FUNNY *EOPISODE 3 AND I SWEAR CINDY BISHOP & LING ARE PURPOSELY DISAGREEING WITH YU TSAI TO PISS HIM OFF ITS SO FUNNY IM DYING *in episode 4 andrea chong deadass called shikin chicken like straight up chicken like she didnt even try what an icon lol *episode 4 and yu tsai is being annoying to cindy (chen) bc he had to stomp to get her angry bc he has anger issues get ur shit together bro *yu tsai to layla: if you walk out i applaud you for being brave layla: im not sure if i want to stay or leave yu tsai: im insulted you dont know if you want to stay or leave *are you fuckin joking you basically just told her you'd applaud her if she was brave and then you make her feel like shit bc she's insecure *this episode sucked but at least layla has a poppin' post-show career *i love clara she's just a mess lol she's so funny *Cindy Bishop: "So Clara you know what you're going to give us today?" *Clara: "Swimming." *i died and choked and i am deceased *also the twins are legit so fucking annoying *clara about the twins: "i feel that it's not me who has two faces, they have one thousand faces you know" true lol *models models models! more like leave the show yu tsai leave the show yu tsai leave the show yu tsai! *watching episode 7 and praying to all the gods i dont believe in that one of the twins will be eliminated <333 *"don't mess with the twins" -the one with the short hair, yea obviously bc why would u want to be associated with.. that..! *DOROTHY HECK YEA she knows what's up *tú: "cindy doesn't have good modelling skills" she's so fucking funny im dying *oH MY GOD TÚ: "CINDY DOESN'T HAVE GOOD PHOTOGRAPHY SKILLS" SHE'S SO REAL *my favourite part about tú's accent is the fact that she doesn't pronounce any s's "im so confued, so confued" *i cant believe the twins were eliminated back to back what a shame!!!! =^( *all i have to say is that clara on the bus was one of my favourite moments of this series *also you go glenn tan for not being a dick this cycle keep it up *also lol xiao qing this show is becoming byc i hope she's not a fake contestant and an actual real one it'd be so funny *episode 11 was the recap episode fam it was poppin lol *i love how real xiaoqing is lol she's like damn fam this is hard *daniel boey to shikin during the vertical runway challenge: "COME ON CHICKEN" the subtitles said shikin but he 100% said chicken i swear to god and he got away with it *maureen: "i cannot shikin out" just kidding she said chicken but itd be funny if she said shikin *fuck yea maureen is FLOPPING! lol *shes obviously not leaving this episode but i hope she's bottom 2 <33, its not even that i dont like maureen bc i think she's pretty ok but it'd be funny if all the diehard pinoy fans freaked out over it! *clara's gonna be a wreck @ the vertical challenge btw i just know it *oh DAMN she was more of a wreck than i expected *one of my favourite parts about this entire season is the subtitles they put for tu bc her english is so fucking sassy and extra but they had to make it look like something a regular person would say and its just so funny to me *also damn glenn is a fuckin babe this season *YAAS CLARA GET IT FUCK.ME.UP *when tu said mister glenn it almost sounded like mitten glenn *ok but its going to take a lot for clara not to go home this episode lol *no offence but i still don't like maureen I don't think she ever did that good but i mean i never like asia's next top model's winners lol! Australia's Next Top Model (cycle 9) Australia's Next Top Model (cycle 10) *In episode 5, Belinda was unable to participate in the photo shoot after being rushed to the hospital. As she had only had the opportunity to accumulate a score of 9 throughout the week, she was exempt from elimination. *lOL KASSIDY WAS SO PRESSED WHEN SHE WAS ELIMINATED BYEEE *whjAT THE FUCK I PREDICTED THEM GOING TO MILAN WHAT Britain & Ireland's Next Top Model (cycle 9) *Abigail Johns went by Abi on the show. *Jessica Patterson went by Jess on the show. Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 10) #newBNTM *Alex Kelly went by Lexi on the show. *In episode 3, Amreen chose to leave the competition on her own behalf, saving Georgia and Jenna, who were in the bottom three with her, by default. Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 11) *Episode 1 did not feature an elimination. *Episodes 2-6, the challenge winner won immunity. Ngươi Mẫu Việt Nam (mùa 8) - Vietnam's Next Top Model ALL★STARS RuPaul's Drag Race (season 3) *Episode 1 was a casting special. *episode 9 featured a non-elimination btm2 :o *in episode 12 carmen RETURNED FOR A SECOND CHANCE but she didnt advance lol RuPaul's Drag Race (season 4) *In episode 8, Willam was disqualified from the competition after winning the challenge. *In episode 10, Kenya returned for a second chance but did not advance. RuPaul's Drag Race (season 5) RuPaul's Drag Race (season 8) RuPaul's Drag Race (season 9) *In episode 2, Cynthia returned as a wildcard. *In episode 4, Sasha and Shea won as a pair, and the rest of their team, Aja, Alexis, Farrah and Valentina were all declared safe. *In episode 5, Eureka had to be pulled out of the competition because of an injury. As a result, both Cynthia and Farrah were saved from elimination. *ok no offence but whY THE FUCK WAS SHEA COULEÉ IN THE BOTTOM IN EPISODE 10 OVER ALEXIS BASICELLE *in episode 11 the last filler bitch was finally eliminated! about fucking time i mean damn *in episode 12 everyone qualified from the final lip sync fuck yea!! *episode 13 was the drama-packed reunion episode! it was pretty fun lol The Face Thailand (season 2) Team Bee - ทีมบี Team Cris - ทีมคริส Team Lukkade - ทีมลูกเกด ::The model with the underlined text was the winner of that week's Master Class. ::The model with the italic text was announced to be the best in the campaign. The best was not revealed every episode. The Face Vietnam 2017 - Gương Mặt Thương Hiệu Team Hoàng Thuỳ Team Lan Khuê Team Minh Tú